Valentine's Day Hormones
by UrKid
Summary: Matt calls Near over to his house. Matt finds it hard to speak out his mind and Near is just trying to remain stoic about the subject - whatever it was. /MattxNear/


This one I wrote with my friend, specially for Valentine's Day. I wrote the parts of Near and she wrote the parts of Matt. Hope it's fine anyway x Reviews appreciated, although you probably won't write one just because I say so... Happy Valentine's Day:)

* * *

Matt closed the play station when he heard a knock on the door. It's rude to play when you're having guests. That was very odd because, you know Matt. He plays everywhere. But, maybe it wasn't the fact that he was having guests, maybe it was The guest he was having.

Near knocked on the door and stayed waiting for it to be opened. He looked behind him at the black car that accelerated behind the building nearby. He probably should have told the driver to just drive around a few blocks and then come back, since the visit probably wasn't going to be very long. Matt had invited him there, yes, but he supposed the talk was going to be about Mello. And currently, he did not know where Mello was. Matt had not listened to him on the phone when he had told about this, so he had no choice but to come over.

So the goggle wearing boy got up and walked to the door. I still don't know why I'm doing this. Near will probably get scared and run away. It would be normal, what would you to if a person you know only through another person, who is your rival by the way, says suddenly, I'm gay and I think I love you! That's just... really, really weird. And I'm expecting it to happen. And it won't hurt… much... I guess. Then it's over! And you can live thinking 'at least I tried' and not spent my life wondering what would have happened if I had told him.

Is he going to open the door, or is he going to just leave him on his front steps? Near squinted and tilted his head. Why was he even here? He could have called him back and say that he had no information Matt could have possibly needed that he didn't already have, so he had no reason to come really. He had not needed to come there today. The thought had already crossed his mind before. But he had decided to come here anyway. Only to see how the other was doing. But that was not needed, so he could just turn back. He heard someone by the door. Ah well. Couldn't hurt.

Matt took a deep breath and opened the door. Why him, oh gosh why him... "Hi." Matt said to the boy behind his door. He stepped away so the other one could come in. That was a little creepy way to open a door but whatever. Yeah, now Near is here. There is only the telling part to do. How wonderful. He is probably thinking why I'm asking him here anyway so better make it quick... Or something. I suck with this...

Near studied Matt carefully before coming inside. He hadn't changed one bit. He was still Matt, alright. No spiked green hair or piercings all around his face. Thank God. Though, each on their own way. But that was not the boy he knew, who he had come to meet. "Hi Matt." His eyes wandered around the room estimating every inch he could reach. "Nice place," he continued impassively. Near walked further inside the house.

"I like it too." Matt answers to him and adds a little smile. Damn, he's still as cute as he used to be. Great. It'll make this harder. Matt coughed to get the boy's attention. "You want some coffee?" He points to the kitchen, "I could make some." Yes, keep delaying it, you'll make him paranoid or something. And then it'll hurt more when he says he doesn't feel the same way. Argh. Life sucks. Matt took some steps to where the kitchen was. Very brave.

Near looked at Matt sideways and nodded. So he was expecting the meeting to last more than just a few minutes. It was more possible now that Matt had something important to tell him instead. Alright then. That made more sense. He followed Matt to the kitchen searching for a chair to sit on. Once he had found one, he placed his concentration back on the redheaded boy in the kitchen with him.

It's going to be alright. Near is a good friend after all, he isn't going to run, right? And if he is, then it's my own fault. I'll just get over this. Matt turned around to face Near. "Hey you know what day today is?" This could be a good start. You can't dumb anyone on Valentine's Day!

What did that had to with anything? Doesn't matter. "Sure." He was slightly starting to wonder if this was going where he had expected it to go. Maybe Matt just wanted to meet and… talk. Maybe he was lonely with Mello not around. Near had this odd, uncomfortable feeling when thinking about being there for the replacement of Mello. But that couldn't be it. Matt was smarter than that. They didn't take anyone to the House.

Okay... I should just say it to him. And that has to be the three hundred and twenty first time I've said that to myself. "Look, the real reason why I invited you here, is not to have some kind of a small talk. I wanted to say..." Matt kept a little break. So, here it goes. Oh my, oh my... Matt tried to look at Near "I..."

Okay. So it was something formal. Near felt sort of relieved and at the same time somehow displeased. He had driven all the way to hear something he could have easily heard on the phone. He was disappointed. He shifted his gaze again, planning it to stay on Matt, in an attempt to maybe make him feel himself uncomfortable if he was staring at him too intensively. What Near was quick to notice, Matt was avoiding his look. One thought came into his mind right after. It's something about Mello. It has to be something about Mello. What else could it be?

"I... was just wondering... What do you think about love!" What? How stupid can a guy be?! I'd hit myself if I could do it without looking like an idiot. Matt kept a calm face. Yes, act like that was what you wanted to ask, moron. Who would ask that kind of stuff? Now I have to say that it wasn't the whole thing and make something up. Something that seems like a reason good enough to come over. That's a plan! But, It'll be interesting to see how he answers to that.

Near looked at Matt as if he was crazy. What do I think about love? What kind of a question is that? "Hormones", Near answered plainly, "It's just hormones." Okay, think logically Near. Logically, he did not want to talk about this. Logically Matt was in love with Mello and wanted to know if that was okay. Well then, go ahead and elope to Tahiti. But was he expecting Near to give his acceptance to that? He couldn't. He just… No, that was just impossible.

Hormones? Something is really wrong with this kid, I can tell. Now Matt stared at Near like he was crazy. "You don't believe in love?" Matt asked with a little disbelief in his voice. How can someone not believe in love? Except really cold and dead-inside persons. But Near isn't one of them, or that's what I think. But if he thought like that, this would be easier. He'd just blame hormones. If he is going to tell him after all.

Matt seemed to be really surprised. "I believe that hormones exist," he said skeptically, "And love is a term for the effects they cause." Matt seemed to think Near was out of his mind. He seemed to mirror the look Near had just a minute ago. He determinedly kept his eyes on Matt's. You asked me, I answered, so what now? And don't look at me at that way, I hate it. Near felt suddenly very distressed, but he tried not to let it show.

"But, erm, chocolate? I hear chocolate brings the same kind of hormones, you can't still fall in love with that", Matt thought for a little while, "of course Mello is a little... different thing, but whatever." He shrugged. And he was too surprised because of Near's answer to realize he was actually looking a little distressed. How the hell can somebody think love is just hormones? That feels unreal.

Mello, Mello, Mello. The name was literally ringing in Near's ears, so he felt the need to shake his head like one did when water got into his or hers ears. But he didn't, he just stoically stared at Matt. He was too bothered to feel anything right now. He didn't want to. Feeling might hurt. And why would you do something that hurt you? "It's not the same. Chocolate affects on brains pleasure center, yes, but it doesn't cause hormones to be released."

"Oh, well that explains it. But still, I don't have actual proof that love exists. I just like to believe so. It feels kind of that you're safe, that there is one person for you, don't worry." Matt tried to smile. Yeah, if he'd have a conversation like this with Mello, he hadn't even got this far. Mello would have left because this is a subject too sissy to be talked about. "Mm, but this really isn't what I wanted to say in the first place." Matt said nervously.

"I understand…" Near fell absent for a moment and his gaze fell onto the ground. There's no 'one person for everyone'. That definitely was not true. It was silly to even think so. He was not trying to be depressing it just was so and, even if he did want to, he couldn't do anything to help it. Near moved his eyes back up and blinked his eyes clearing all the haze away. He looks at Matt submissively. "What is it?"

Matt swallowed. "I don't really know what to say or how to say it, so is it okay if I just show it?" Hah, if he'd know what you really were asking he had kicked or hit you. How nice. But this is funnier, I can tell.

Near shrugged and stood up. "Okay then." Seemed to be fairly important. "Where is it then?" He tilted his head. He supposed this was what the meeting was for. Matt had taken pretty much time to get over with it. That would mean the thing is very tender. He was actually hoping for something brutal that might have lead to Kira, in some disturbing way, more than something about the whereabouts of Mello. He did not exactly care to find the boy.

"It's not a thing you can see, exactly." Matt took a step closer. That's a bad sign, he was ready to go look for the thing I wanted to show, but then again, who would expect this. The red head took another step, and turned Near's face towards his own and lifted his chin a little. Happy Valentine's Day Matt. Then he kissed the boy and tried to really show him what he had wanted to tell him in the first place.

Huh? Near was highly confused as he felt a pair of lips pressed against his own. What? This was what he had wanted to tell him? Near blinked. Twice. And then several times more. No wait, no. This is not right. Definitely not. He roughly pushed Matt off. He stared at him laboriously. "Why are you doing this?" he finally questioned. He needed to know what was going on. He was just way too confused.

Oh, I knew that was coming. I shouldn't be sorry for that. "I just... At first I wanted to say that I think I love you but somehow I couldn't. So, I did that. And I'm okay if you don't feel the same way, I just wanted you to know." Matt looked in another direction. It's okay. That was what you wanted to do, alright? Show him that. You didn't except him to really answer, but still I... I want to run away.

Hormones. Right. You're forgetting something now. Or forgetting is the wrong word. Rather, you're not thinking about something that you should. You're missing an important factor. Why were you reading those books anyway? Near took a few seconds before nodding acceptably. "Alright." He placed his hand on Matt's face and led it back to face him again. "Hormones, or whatever," Near said gently.

I still don't believe in hormones. That's just such a... sad explanation. Matt wanted to ask Near why he thought he had kissed him then. After all, he doesn't kiss just any guy he sees, but he let it pass. Not an important thing I guess. "So this means you're not going to push me out of the balcony and laugh?" Matt asked when he was still able to talk.

Near's mouth carved into a small smile as he listened to the others words. "No," He admitted while sneaking his arm lazily around the redhead's neck. He nudged him down a little, at the same time slightly hanging to him. The somewhat shorter boy tilted his head a little, watching him innocently. "This means," he whispered and then placed a soft kiss on the redheads lips. "I love you." Near smiled more clearly now, and more so it resembled actual happiness. "Happy Valentine's Day."

The best Valentine's Day Matt ever had.


End file.
